In a display apparatus, a display panel is one of important components in the display apparatus for implementing a display function. The display panel includes a pixel driving circuit, in which a light-emitting element is included. The pixel driving circuit provides its internal light-emitting element with current to enable the light-emitting element to emit light, so as to implement the display function of the display apparatus.
However, inventors of the present disclosure found during research and development that in conventional solutions of pixel driving circuits, when the light-emitting element is in a light-emitting phase, the display apparatus cannot display a picture completely until the light-emitting element is pre-charged for about 2 s; there is no current flowing through the light-emitting element during the period of about 2 s for pre-charging the light-emitting element; and the light-emitting element needs to be pre-charged when the display apparatus begins to display each frame of picture; thus, there is always a short period of time during which no current flows through the light-emitting element, when the display apparatus starts to display each frame of picture; and the display apparatus cannot display the picture completely within such a short period of time during which no current flows through the light-emitting element. Therefore, a display effect of the display apparatus is reduced.